Habib Noor
| place_of_birth = Mangal Village, Afghanistan | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = Afghanistan Military Forces | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Afghanistan | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 1041 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Determined not to have been an enemy combatant after all | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Habib Noor is an Afghan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1041. American intelligence analysts estimate that Noor was born in 1968, in Mangal Village, Afghanistan. According to the Associated Press the allegations against Nasir, in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, stated he owned a compound: "...that harbored attackers who ambushed U.S. special forces and Afghan soldiers in Khost province.Sketches of Guantanamo Detainees-Part I, ''WTOP, March 15, 2006"'' But Noor said he wasn't even home at the time of the alleged ambush. Habib Noor was repatriated to Afghanistan on April 18, 2005 with the seventeen other Afghans whose Tribunals determined they had not been enemy combatants after all. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3x5 trailer where the captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations The allegations Noor faced during his CSRT were : Transcript Noor chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Sworn Detainee Transcript | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=date redacted | author=OARDEC | accessdate=2010-04-20 | pages=7–12 }} mirror On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a six page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Noor was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post They report that Noor has been released. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (12) – The Last of the Afghans (Part Two) Andy Worthington Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects